


The Life We Went Through

by MarbleRose



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen, Platonic Life Partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleRose/pseuds/MarbleRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A doctor saved a little girl. That act changed the lives of many people, the doctor and the girl and the people around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet

.The story started when he met the little girl with big brown eyes. It was August and there was alot of rain, so much that it caused landslides in the mountain roads.  
She was small,but a little tall for her age, taller than his daughter. She looked the same age as his daughter who was five at the time of death.Her face was wet from rain and tears that she tried to wipe with her long flanel sleeves,leaving smears of mud from her clothes on her pretty little face.Her whole body was covered with mud possibly gotten on her when she crouched behind the wreaked car to hide from him. He would never find her if she hadn't made a soft sob.Her face was expressionless but he knew that she must feel so afaid and helpless.She was sitting with her arms hugging her knees and only looked up once when she realised that he found her.  
He kneeled before her restraining the urge to hug her tightly against his chest and carry her away from the accident site, but he didn't want to scare her,after all he was a stranger ,her instinct told her to hide from. But he couldn't help from taking his raincoat off and put it on the girl.  
Her little shoulders tensed at first but when he gave her a full smile that he usually gave to his noisy little patients before giving an injection, she seemed to relax a little, just a little.  
Rain dripped down on his face and hair but he didn't care. He needed to take her away but she had to understand why and go with him willingly.  
'Hi sweetie. What's ur name?'  
She looked up his face and said nothing.  
'come on, girl. Speak up. I want to be friends with you'.He tried to speak in his sweetest voice careful not to sound threatening.  
This is wrong. It is dangerous here.If she didn't speak up,no matter what,I'm taking her away. He thought.She kept turning her head to the front of the wreaked car.  
'But..Mommy ..and...Daddy told me..not to speak..to any stran..ger..who approach..me'She said between the sobs that made his heart ache.  
'Don't worry sweetie. My name is Wunna and I'm a doctor. How's that? You now know my name and my job ,so we are not strangers anymore.Ok' .He tried best not to sound so silly and sad.  
'Ok..I am...Jasmine .Can .I call...you uncle..Wunna?' She said with little sobs between her words and looked at him with complete curiosity and seemed to trust him a bit.  
'What a beautiful name. You are very beautiful too like your name'. She really was looked so pretty and fragile like a jasmine.  
She still looked confused. He put his arm around her. Feeling she shrunk herself with his touch, he tried to explain her a bit.  
'Jasmine, honey, this place is not good. I'm going to carry you to a safer and warmer and drier place. It is a little higher and you can't climb yourself so I'm going to carry you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You may even enjoy the ride. I am very strong and can carry you like a feather.' Again, he gave her his special reassuring smile.  
She looked at where he pointed. The road was barely seen from the wreaked site provided that the landslide covered most of the track. She looked at the front with a worried look .And she looked at him again.  
'I'm hungry. Do you have snacks?' This time , she didn't sob anymore.  
'Of course honey.I have snacks.Come on', he said lifting her up in his arms. She yelped and put her little arms around his neck.  
He slowly climbed the wrecked car beneath the earth , a result of the landslide. The enormous amount of flowing earth seemed to have washed the car off the road to the bottom of the hill. It was a miracle the child was able to crawl out of the backseat without a scratch while her parents were killed with the impact. He must thank the landslide not severe enough to bury the whole car killing the child.  
He unsuccessfully tried to turn the child face away from the wreaked car.When they got to his car, he put the child in passenger seat and tried to call the only authority he knew,his friend ,a major posted in Taung Nyo,about three miles from where he was.  
'Useless!'he couldn't help cursing the bad signal,an aftermath of bad weather strengthened by his already outdated phone.  
'Uncle?'The soft voice called him. Jasmine, buried under his wool blanket he brought on his trip to Taung Nyo, was looking at him with wide eyes,holding the bread he gave in her hands.  
'Yes. Jasmine. Are you feeling all right? Are you cold? Do you need more snacks? Tell me.'  
'No. I am not cold anymore. It just..'She stopped and hesitated for a while.When he smiled at her and encouraged her to tell what she needed,the conversation that followed,really made his heart break.  
She said, 'Can you bring my parents here too? They might cold and they are hurt though they told me they were fine.'  
He was surprised. 'Your parents told you to get out?'  
She nodded and tears started to fall from her big brown eyes. 'Mommy said she can't get out and Daddy ordered me to get out from backseat door. There are blood on Mommy's face and Daddy said his legs are trapped. And they cried.'  
Her little voice was trembling. 'So I get out and waited for them to free themselves. I wanted to help but Daddy kept shouting and shouting not to reach for them and Mommy told me to climb up the hill. But..I...was afraid..because it was..dark ..and..raining and there were lightning..so..I stayed near them. I can't see them. Dirt everywhere covered the front . They talked to me all night but stopped talking later.'  
And then,she stopped talking and hugged him suddenly and cried and cried and cried.  
'Please Uncle. They are hurt .That's why they can't talk. I didn't tell you earlier because I was afraid you will hurt them.Save them please.'  
All he could do was rubbing her hair and comfort her as best as he could.  
The couple were the ones he checked first before he saw the child. The father seemed to have died from blood loss judged by the amount of blood around the seat. The mother seemed to have died from head injury or the huge metal piece protruding to her right lung. Both unfortunate beings were trapped between their seats and the dashboard caved in from the strong impact. Their arms were broken.There was no way for them to escape. Good people.he thought. They tried their best to keep their child safe by making her stay outside and soothing her with words to their last breath. Tears threatened to flow from his eyes in sympathy of these unfortunate family. Such a smart and pretty child had to lose her parents so early. She was still hugging him and crying.  
She reminded him of his daughter ,hugging him a few minutes before run over by a car. This girl also lost the most important persons of her life and that similarity in their lives planted a strong urge of protectiveness in his heart on that rainy day they first met. And that protectiveness grew and grew with time and a platonic love started to blossom in the way.  
And there started the story of a doctor who lost his daughter and who would later undoubtly commit suicide but saved from that fate by the girl who lost her parents in a terrible accident.


	2. Friends

Doctor Wunna Kyaw was running with his limp right leg.

Two minutes ago, a car went past beside him.He was pretty sure that it was way over the double of speed limit. It was late night ,about 10:30PM. The ever busy Yangon streets are quite at that late, and youngsters with racecars take that opportunity for their night time pleasure. Well.They are going to end up at ER. He muttered himself as he walked his path and then, A loud screeching sound from car tires and BANG! He instantly knew what happened.And the next moment,he was running.Very fast too.This was the first time he ran that much fast with his limp right leg. Every possibilities of what might happen to people involved, spinned around in his head and his brain dutifully worked well for the solutions and emergency trauma management. Around the corner of the garden, he could see the racecar that passed him earlier with its head ended up severely deformed by the trunk of a huge raintree. Under the yellow street light, he could see the tiremarks on the black surface of the road and an innocent looking puppy still sitting and yawning in the middle, not knowing what his lack of fear and flight just did.  
He shifted his attention back to the car and hurried to its side. The driver was the only person and she seemed to be in a shock, other than that, she looked fine. What good about expensive cars is the airbags. The airbag saved the girl's life in this case.  
"Miss. Are you hurt? Tell me."The girl looked at him with wide eyes. She seemed to have difficulty trying to figure out what had happened.  
"MISS!! ANSWER ME". He asked again with a louder volume and that snapped her out of her apparently shocked mind.   
" I'm...and ..a puppy....I tried ..". Then she cried.  
That's common. People tend to do that after a serious accident.   
She suddenly stopped crying and sobbing and started gasping for air. That's common too. Hyperventilation does that all the time. Because the car door was locked, he bent his upper body into the car and put his hand over the girl's mouth. That seemed to confuse her.  
"Miss. Just calm down.I'm not hurting you. You just need to breathe slowly with your nose." And she did.   
After successful getting the shaking girl out of the car, he called the ambulance and his friend who was still working at the Emergency department of YGH.

 

"Hey. Wunna.You devil. How could you make our reunion in three years into an emergency case. " Doctor Htun Zan greeted him with that accuse and a big hug only a black bear can give. His friend was grinning so wide that he had to warn."Stop smiling like an idiot. Everyone'll think that you, emergency doctor, is happy to have a patient."  
Immediately changed into a poker face, Doctor Htun Zan faked a cough, the way he always did before making a funny comment. "And your patient.That'll be a big news for gossip journals."  
That surprised him. "Who's she? You know her?" His question was answered by Htun Zan wrappring his arms around his neck and dragging him to the corridor.  
"What kind of idiot doesn't know the famous model Sabei Phyu! She is the rare jewel in Myanmar celeribrity world. She models for her own fashion brand 'Jasmine' ".  
"Ooh. I think the names are familiar and now I think about it, her face , I know that face."  
He stopped talking and looked at his friend with a smile.  
"It's really nice to meet you again after all this time. I'm glad that you haven't changed a bit, especially your gossiping skill".  
Htun Zan looked at him and his poker face fell away. "You looked better than I last saw your face." Doctor Htun Zan's memories immediately traveled back to when he last saw his friend. It was at May Phoo's funeral, the wife of Doctor Wunna. Wunna looked completely devastated and but still strong enough with little Rosie on his lap. Then he lost contact with him after he went to London for his MRCS. While he was in London, he heard the news about the accident. Not only that tragic event took Rosie away from him but also made him limp in his right leg. The drunk driver ran over the child who was running towards her beloved father and subsequently hit the father who was too stunned to move by the sight of his daughter dead. The responsible driver who ran away , was found with his both wrists slit and dead and left a note confessing what he had done. The driver was only nineteen. Then, Doctor Wunna, a brilliant physician, lost both persons he loved most in two years apart.  
"Where are you living now? and give me your number. The last time I checked, you sold your house and some stranger answered your phone. Do you know how much I was worried when you disappeared completely. No news. No contact. Hell. No one knew anything. You practically disappeared for six months."   
After saying what he wanted to say, Htun Zan looked around to see if anyone was earsdropping, but there's no one, and back at his friend. Wunna was just smiling at him. He knew his friend's feeling. It's rare for Doctor Htun Zan. In their twelve years of friendship, he had never seen such expression on his happy-go-lucky friend.  
"Sorry about that. Actually, I was planning to come and meet you tomorrow. And I know that you have a ton of questions and I love to answer them all and there're things I want to discuss with you too."  
"Come to my house tomorrow. I have a day off. Do you know that my wife will skin you alive for not contacting with us after what happened last year?" There, he realised he led to a sensitive topic."I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring that up".  
"That's OK. I feel a lot better now. And you shouldn't feel bad about that too. Time is the best healer." He paused a little ,then, a huge smile appear on his face."When I come tomorrow, please tell Shwe Zin not to cook. She'll kill me with her cooking."  
Htun Zan broke into a laugh,half relief and half amused. His wife cooking was the main reason why he had lost weight.  
"Address. Your Number?''  
"Yes. I almost forgot."He wrote his current address and phone no down and handed the note to Htun Zan's outstretched hand. After that, he said goodbye and hugged his bear-like friend.   
"I almost forgot. How's that model? I know that she is not hurt seriously. I checked but I'm not so sure."  
His friend smiled. "Doctor Wunna. Not sure of yourself? That's rare. Rest assured. She's fine. No concussion. No injury. Well, I think the seatbelt and the airbag helped her.''  
''Doctor Htun Zan!" A cute girl ran towards them. Wunna raised an eyebrow. Htun Zan leaned slightly and whispered. ''That's the new AS. Very active. Don't tell Shwe Zin. She'll think suspicious things.''  
The cute AS stopped just a few steps from them. She cheerfully greeted Wunna as if he was her old friend, and then she turned to Doctor Htun Zan who looked as if he just ate a whole bottle of honey. After she reported him of situation in ER, she left, bringing along the stare of Doctor Htun Zan. Wunna sighed. His friend was very faithful to his wife but he couldn't change his habit of admiring beauty.  
''That is. I'm telling Shwe Zin that the reason you lost weight is because the new AS is a beauty.'' Htun Zan immediately averted his gaze and said with a mocked-horrified expression. ''Then, will you take the trouble of taking care of me all your whole life after she kicked me out of house?''  
Wunna laughed whole-heartedly. ''Never!"

 

The next morning, Wunna was sitting in the living room of Doctor Htun Zan's house, getting scolded by his friend Shwe Zin Min, who was also Doctor Htun Zan's much feared beloved wife. After about an hour of scolding him of his abrupt disappearance, she went into the kitchen preparing to cook for lunch.  
Htun Zan sighed, then he lowered his voice and said in a very serious tone.''You really give me trouble today.''   
Wunna looked up. He too lowered his voice.  
"Didn't you hear that? She's cooking. Do something. You are her husband!"  
''What!You want me to die? How could I tell such a thing to her face?''  
''Just find a reason.''  
''Fine!For the sake of the health of both of us, I will use a trump card.''  
Htun Zan called out to his wife. ''Honey!"  
Before she went back , he said in a low voice to Wunna. ''I am sorry in advance, by the way. But the situation is critical.'' That puzzled Wunna.  
''What is it Darling?'' Shwe Zin entered, intimidating the two males.  
''Shwe Zin, honey. I remembered that you wrote down the things you want to say to Wunna, last night.''  
''Right!!I almost forgot. Darling, can you please take the job of cooking? I have a lot to say to Wunna.'' Shwe Zin immediately stormed into the bedroom, leaving the two men alone.  
Wunna made a horrified face and asked his friend in a silent voice "What!"  
Htun Zan held up his both hands, ''Ten A4. Good Luck. I am cooking.''

 

After eating the delicious meal, the three friends were engaged in a conversation.  
Shwe Zin and Htun Zan asking him all the questions of how he had been doing in the past year, and he answered most of them, omitting some key points in some case. He had done some unimaginable things, that he didn't want his friends to know.  
''Shwe Zin. There's something I want to ask.''  
Shwe Zin looked up. ''Yes.''  
''Can I adopt someone who already has a legal guardian?''  
That question surprised the couple. Shwe Zin just stared at him, her eyes searching something in his eyes. Htun Zan just looked down, his hands rubbing both temples.  
''Who do you want to adopt?'' Shwe Zin asked.  
''Someone.'' Wunna answered, his voice calm and determined. ''Look. I don't want to adopt someone to replace the gap,after Rosie...'' He stopped, his eyes welling up with tears. His friends waited without saying a word.After some times, he controlled his rampaging emotions. ''After Rosie, that is true that there is a huge void in me. But I didn't decide to adopt to refill that void. That girl, I really want to adopt her. I will adopt her right away even if Rosie is still alive.''  
The couple looked each other.Htun Zan nodded to her showing his approval. Shwe Zin spoke first. ''Tell me all about that. Don't leave a thing.''


End file.
